


BC+AA = 4EVER

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: This takes place after the episode where archie gets broken out of juvie.





	BC+AA = 4EVER

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first barchie fic, please excuse my writing and grammar as i have a learning disability.

“No, don’t!” Archie called out weakly in his sleep, he began thrashing around throwing the covers off him. Betty who was just across from him immediately sprung up and was at his side. He was having a nightmare. “Stop!” Archie yelled out his voice cracking. Betty leaned down and held the sides of his face, using her thumbs to caress his cheeks. “Shh, Arch.. it’s okay.” She tried soothing him, hoping to wake him up. Archie let out a gasp, and bolted up, but fell back down when a shooting pain hit him, he whimpered covered in sweat and had a hard time calming himself down. Betty ran one of her hands through his bright red hair calmingly. Archie held onto his side in pain, groaning out loudly. She had given him pain meds to help but that was hours ago, they must have worn off by now. Archie was groggy, and out of it when he finally opened his eyes, before he could even register who it was sitting beside him, running their hand through his hair he called out a name, her name. the name of the person he so desperately needed, in this moment, in every moment of his life. He missed her so much. “Betty.” Archie barely got out having a hard time talking due to the pain. “I-I’m glad y-you stayed.” Betty smiled through her tears, seeing him like this, in so much pain was unbelievably hard. “I-I’m glad i-it’s you-” He looked at her, tears threatening to spill out. Betty reached her hand to caress his cheek a tear falling down her own. “Shh, don’t try to talk..” Archie shook his head stubbornly determined to get the words out. “I-I’m glad it’s y-you h-here with m-me.” he cried out as the pain hit him hard. Betty wiped her tears, she needed to be strong for him. “There isn’t any where else in the world i’d rather be.” Archie was breathing heavily, groaning and moaning from the pain he was in, but just knowing that she was here with him, made it hurt less. Betty reached over to the side table and gently held the water bottle up for him to take a drink. “Easy, there you go.” she helped him to lay back down once he was done. Against her wishes he tried to sit up, Archie was independent he hated having to depend on people, and he felt absolutely helpless in this moment. “Where were you betty?” He had an easier time trying to talk now that he was more hydrated. Archie looked at her with pain in his eyes, this time not just from his wounds. “Where were you?” he asked again his voice cracking. Betty felt fresh tears build up. “I felt like I failed you arch.. like I didn’t deserve to see you because I-I let you down.” the tears were falling at a faster pace as she continued on opening up to him about why she didn’t go see him while he was in juvie. Standing up she turned away from him, ashamed with herself for breaking down when he needed her to be strong right now. When Archie saw how upset Betty was it was like the pain that was shooting through his entire body faded away, without a second thought he sat up then stood up and limped over to her. Betty didn’t realize he was behind her so when she turned around she let out a gasp which was interrupted by Archie pulling her into his arms her gasp being muffled by his chest. Archie held onto her tightly, mostly trying to hold himself up but also he didn’t want to let her go. ever. “I don’t blame you, and i don’t want you to ever think you let me down because you didn’t betts, you never could.” he swallowed the knot in his throat, this moment was very intense, he was in his most vulnerable state with the person he trusted and cared about the most in the world. Suddenly a searing pain shot through him and he cried out. Betty held him so he wouldn’t fall over helping him to lay back down. Once he was laying back down he looked at her. “Betts come here.” Betty looked at him hesitantly, but eventually complied and climbed in beside him laying on her side. Archie put his arm around her holding her close to his chest. “I told you once that I needed you, and I meant every word that night and still do.” he turned his head to look her dead in the eyes. “I need you betty cooper.” he whispered. Betty closed her eyes as she let her memories take her back to that night, the night she’d never forget. neither of them ever talked about the kiss they shared, they just went on like it never happened, but it did happen and both of them felt something that they were scared of facing knowing they were with other people. “We never talked about it.” She let her voice trail off. Archie sighed. “I know.” He knew what she was talking about, he dreaded talking about it because the truth was, he regretted letting her get away, he had realized that he did in fact have feelings for betty cooper, he always had, but when he realized she was happy with someone else, his other best friend and he was happy with veronica or he used to be before her father got involved. “Arch..” Betty swallowed the knot in her throat, willing herself to say something. anything. Archie didn’t need to ask, he knew what was on her mind because he knew betty cooper. “Me too.” he found himself getting lost in her eyes. Betty just as she did that night last year looked at his lips. Archie leaned in and grazed her nose with his, their foreheads touching. neither of them said anything else, they just continued to stay in that position until both of them drifted off to sleep.

Betty was awaken by Archie having another nightmare, she gently shook him out of it and pulled him up for a hug, he was shaking and sweating. “Hey, it’s just a dream, it’s not real.” she gasped as he basically squeezed the life out of her he was holding on so tight. “Archie it’s okay.” she soothed him rubbing his back gently. Archie pulled away hiding his face so she didn’t see his tears. Betty lifted his chin up to look at her. Archie found himself looking at her lips having an overwhelming need to be close to her, as close as he could possibly get, he would have kissed her if it wasn’t for their friends making their way down to the bunker. both of them pulled away reluctantly once Jughead and Veronica were in sight. Jughead went to betty while Veronica went to Archie. “I arranged for new york’s top finest doctor to come check you out archiekins.” she smiled leaning in to kiss him. Archie winced as she deepened the kiss, he didn’t know if he could handle veronica right now, and after what her father put him through maybe not ever again. Veronica noticed Archie holding back and didn’t even try to hide the disappointment on her face. “Well, I’m off to school, rest archiekins, i love you.” she leaned in for a kiss out of habit but realized that he wasn’t into it. sighing she sadly walked away and out of the bunker. Jughead looked at Archie. “How are you holding up pal?” he had his arm wrapped around betty. Archie shrugged. “Could be better.” he joked. He was already getting sick of this place, but he knew that if he tried to leave they’d take him back to juvie, nobody knew about this bunker except his friends. Jughead nodded in understanding, looking at betty he smiled. “Ready to go?” Betty looked at him then from the corner of her eye could see Archie tense up. He didn’t want her to go, and that was enough for her to tell Jughead that she was going to stay and watch Archie. Jughead tried to hide his annoyance with the situation but failed at doing so. “Uh- well i’ll be back after school then.. I guess..” Walking away he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Archie let out a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted was for Betty to go, if he had it his way she would never leave. Betty felt bad for ditching Jughead but Archie needed her, and she wasn’t about to leave him.

It had been a couple of hours since Veronica and Jughead left, the doctor Veronica had check Archie out redid his bandages and left pain medication for him to take every few hours. By the time noon hit Archie was up and out of the bunker eager to get out, he was getting antsy and felt trapped, in his mind this was no better than juvie except for the one plus and the only thing that made being here worth it. Betty was here. After much convincing Archie was able to convince Betty to go shower and rest, after he took the medicine he felt like himself again, the pain wasn’t as bad and it didn’t hurt to talk or breathe.

Archie was bored out of his mind, groaning out of frustration he searched around for something to do. He realized that Betty’s school bag got left behind and debated on whether or not searching in there for a book, he knew that she liked to read so going against his good conscious he unzipped it and looked inside. A Nancy Drew book, Archie smiled. Notes from all her classes, he grimaced as he realized just how much school he missed and that it was impossible for him to move onto senior year next year without repeating his junior year. School books, pens, pencils. After searching the front he moved onto the back, he felt around and pulled out an orange pill bottle, confused he set the backpack down on the ground and looked at the prescription. “Polly Cooper.” it read. Archie opened up the bottle to see the pills were almost gone. Betty was taking pills? Archie put two and two together and realized that she was pretending to be her sister to get the pills. In disbelief he zipped her backpack up and put it back where he got it, but kept the pills out. He needed to ask her about this when she got back.

A couple of hours later Betty climbed down to the bunker, she felt refreshed and clean, but she was glad to be back because if she knew Archie he was going insane in here with nothing to do. When she walked in to see him standing, looking like his old self again she couldn’t help but smile. Archie’s back was toward her, he had the pills in his hands. Betty could sense something was up so she walked over to him, when she noticed he had her pills in his hands her eyes widened. “W-Where did you get those?” she asked swallowing the lump in her throat. Archie turned around and looked at her with worry in his eyes. He’s back she thought, Archie was the most selfless person she knew it was no more worrying about himself but the people he loved and she could see in his eyes how worried he was. “Betty, what are these?” he asked. Betty tried to brush it off and chuckled light heartedly to change the mood but Archie didn’t budge. “They’re anti anxiety pills.” she told him motioning for him to hand them to her but he refused. “Archie, give them to me.” she held her hand out. Archie looked at her with confusion and worry in his eyes. “Why do you have these?” Betty sighed frustrated. “I take them sometimes to calm my anxiety.” Archie nodded trying to understand but why would she have her sisters pills and not her own? “Why don’t they say your name on them?” he pried. Betty groaned running her hands through her hair which was down and still a bit damp. “Because I pretended to be Polly to get them, they wouldn’t give them to me but I-I needed them.. to-to help me handle everything, now can i have them back?” Archie didn’t want her to be upset with him but he couldn’t give them back to her, why was she taking these? they weren’t prescribed to her, this wasn’t the betty he knew and grew up with. He wondered if Jughead knew about the pills and tried to stop her from taking them before she got hooked on them but from her reaction he sensed she already was. “How long?” he asked moving closer to her. Betty looked down. “Since.. Since everything happened, with my dad.. I-I couldn’t handle it arch, the stares from people, and the stress from helping Jug with the serpents and-and trying to prove your innocence..” Archie’s eyes widened at that. He was one of the reasons why she was taking pills. “So many reasons.” she finally finished before looking up at him pleadingly. “Now, can I have them back?” Archie looked at her for a few seconds before moving in to hug her. Betty didn’t hug him back at first, but when there was no sign of him letting go she finally hugged back, holding onto him just as tightly. “Betty you don’t need these.” He said into her hair. he loved when she wore it down. “Why wouldn’t they prescribe you your own.” he said out loud but it was more a question to himself. Betty bit her lip knowing that she was lying to him about why she was pretending to be her sister. Pulling away he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “I’m going to put them away.” he moved to the cupboard and started to open it before Betty realized. “Arch, no.” it was too late he had opened the cupboard and seen the prescribed pills but this time some of them had her name on them. He picked one up and looked at the date, and saw that it had no refills. That’s when he realized. “You’ve been taking your sisters pills on top of yours?” he demanded to know. Betty walked over and shut the cupboard. Archie set the pill bottle down and looked at her. “Do you know how dangerous that is Betty?” he was worried sick about his best friend, his injuries, the situation he was in right now? he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was Betty. “They stopped prescribing me them when i would run out before my refill date.” she confessed. Archie listened carefully. “Did jughead know about this, does he?” he asked. “Y-Yes he helped me get them.” That’s when Archie about lost it. “He what?!” Betty winced. “But I’m a big girl Archie he wasn’t going to stop me from getting them, he supported me-“ Archie paced and let out a sarcastic laugh. “He supported you alright, he let you get hooked on drugs!” Betty looked at him in disbelief. “I’m not hooked, it was one seizure, then it never happened again!.” Archie’s expression softened when he saw how upset she was at his comment but then turned white as he realized what she said. “Seizure?” he asked again, hoping he heard her wrong. Betty nodded. “I was taking too much, so i-i had a seizure.” Archie was shocked, beside himself. he felt as if this was his fault. She is his best friend, he should have been here to help her. Sinking down to the bed he put his head in his hands. “Archie.” she sat down, hurt when he scooted away from her. “I know what you are thinking and this is not your fault.” she told him sternly, trying to get that through his head. Archie scoffed. “What happened to us Betty?” this question broke Betty’s heart, what did he mean? Betty tried to speak but couldn’t get the words out. “Before-Before last year we were inseparable, it was you and me against the world, then high school happened and i met ms grundy.” he felt himself get nauseous at the thought of losing his virginity to his teacher, how stupid could he be. Betty tried to hold his hand but Archie pushed it away. “No I-“ he stood back up and turned his back to her. “If it wasn’t for me turning my back on you, getting with veronica and siding with the lodge family over my dad..” his voice cracked, tears threatening to spill. Betty stood up and tried to reach for him but Archie kept moving away. “All of this, my dad getting shot, you taking pills, is my fault.” he continued to back up before bumping into the wall, turning around he punched it, hard. Betty gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. “I did this, I have no one to blame but myself, I-I am the reason why my life is so fucked up, a-and why everyone i love keeps getting caught in the crossfire!” he pulled at his hair before grabbing whatever he could get his hands on and throwing it, he was breaking down, and it was breaking Betty’s heart to see just how broken her best friend was. “Archie.” she tried to stop him from breaking anything else and hurting himself but he kept resisting her touch. “Archie!” she forcefully turned him around and made him look at her. Neither of them said a word, both of them were crying, Archie didn’t even try to hide it anymore, he just broke down, sinking to his knees in sobs as he finally let out the pain from the past year and everything that had happen out. Betty was right there with I’m, when he sunk down she did too, she held him close to her and kissed his head, rocking him gently back and forth as he sobbed his heart out. “I’m a terrible person.” he cried out. Betty shook her head furiously. If only Archie knew just how special he was, it killed her that he thought that of himself. “I-I hate myself. how could I let this happen.” he sobbed. Betty’s mouth fell open and something inside her broke, hearing her best friend, her favorite person in the entire world say he hated himself? “Archie Andrews, you don’t know how wrong you are.” she lifted his head up to look at her holding the sides of his face in her hands. “I let everyone down, I let my dad down, my mom.. you.” he cried. “Oh Archie, I can’t speak on behalf of your parents but I can tell you that.. you never once let me down, you saved my life, you were willing to die for me.. You broke your hand punching the ice trying to get Cheryl out of that water, you saved her life. You live for people Archie, I just wish for once you would start living for yourself.” Archie was still crying but he heard every word she said, and it touched him more than anything else ever has. “You’re special Archie Andrews, you might not think so but river dale would be nothing without you, I.. I would be nothing without you.” she blinked back her tears. “You save people Archie, you fight for them.. Let me fight for you.. Let me save you..” Archie looked at her. “You already did. You saved me Betty..” he reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Betty let herself get lost and leaned into his touch her eyes closing. “You’re my best friend Archie, there is no betty cooper without archie andrews, there is no river dale without archie andrews.” she brought her hand up to place over his that was still stroking her cheek. “We’re still kids Archie.. we’re still learning, and growing..” Betty opened her eyes. “Yes you’ve made mistakes, but so have i, so has everyone.. that doesn’t mean you’re a terrible person Archie it means you’re human.” Archie found himself once again getting lost in her eyes as she spoke. Her voice was so soothing, it calmed him. she calmed him. “You know, I used to think that Veronica Lodge was the best thing to ever happen to me.” he started off moving to sit up next to her. Betty listened as she sat beside him. “Turns out she might have been the worst.” Betty felt her heart ache at that. If Veronica ever heard those words it would break her. “That’s not true Archie.” Archie looked at betty. “But it is Betty, everything was fine before we got together, the worst thing i ever did was sleep with my teacher..which was pretty bad but.. I-I did things I’m not proud of, things I will never forgive myself for.” Betty tilted her head wondering what he was getting at. “All because of her father.” Betty looked down, the sad thing is Archie is right, none of this would have happened if Veronica came to Riverdale, but she also knew that it wasn’t her fault that her father was so evil. She hadn’t realized until now just how much The Lodge’s ruined Archie’s life. “Don’t get me wrong, I care about her.. A lot.” Archie sighed. “But I don’t think I will ever be able to be with her like before, not after everything I’ve been through because of her father.. Everything I’ve seen.. and done, i don’t think i can ever love her again.” Betty couldn’t help but think about Jughead and how much she had changed since they got together. “You know before jughead and i got together I was just betty cooper the girl next door, then i became betty cooper the serpent queen..I did things, and saw things I’m not proud of.. that I’ll never forgive myself for too.” she turned her head to look at him. Archie thought back to that night after Cheryl’s party when she asked if he loved her or even liked her, he remembers that he said “of course i love you betty.” he knew now that he was ready to give her the answer that he couldn’t that night. “Betty..” he gazed into her eyes. Betty looked back at him getting lost in his brown orbs. She found herself thinking back to that night they went after who they thought was the black hood, how she kissed him. Betty Cooper had fallen in love with Jughead Jones, but somewhere along the way she fell out of love with him, and now being with him felt more like an obligation, it became toxic and changed her for the worst but she had always loved Archie Andrewsand it wasn’t puppy love. It was genuine, true love. She realized now that she was still in love with him, that she never stopped.. and she probably never will. In fact she loved him more in this moment than she ever had loved anyone else before. Neither of them said a word, they just looked into each others eyes remembering key significant moments in their lives. “A part of me always thought that we’d end up together, remember when we were little and i asked you to marry me?” he chuckled at the memory. Betty laughed softly. “I said, wait until we’re 18 and I’ll say yes.” Archie nodded. “I planned on holding you to that.” Betty looked at him. “When I think of where I feel safest and most myself, it’s with you Archie.. Not only just at Pops with you in general, you make me feel safe.” Archie looked at her lips as he spoke. “Of course I love you betty, and i can give you an answer right now, if you still want it.” they were so close now they could feel each others breath on their skin. Betty’s eyes dropped down to his lips as he spoke. “I love you Betty Cooper” he confessed. Betty felt her heart soar, those words were everything she ever wanted to hear.

“Took you long enough.” she repeated what he said to her after she helped break him out of juvie. Archie couldn’t wait anymore, it was physically hurting him to not touch Betty, to not hold her, to not kiss her. It was as if Betty was feeling the same because she was having just as hard of a time as he was. After a few more seconds of just gazing into each others eyes, archie made the first move kissing her softly. Betty felt everything you are supposed to feel in that kiss, just like she had that night last year but she buried those feelings because she was scared of just how deep and intense they were. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers, he pulled away just as they touched hers and betty’s eyes opened in a daze. “Arch.” she whispered just as she did that night. Without another word both of them leaned back in and met in a passionate kiss, this one not stopping anytime soon because the two couldn’t get enough of each other.The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming, and quickly turned into desperation, desperate to be close to each other, as close as they could get. When they were both gasping for air they pulled apart but just as fast as they pulled apart they went back in, Archie gently pushing betty down and getting on top of her, careful not to hurt her with his weight. The two were really getting into it, Archie between her legs and betty tugging at his hair. Betty pulled away as he bit and nibbled up her neck, her eyes closed in pleasure as her mouth hung open. “God, I want you.. I’ve always wanted you.” she whimpered wrapping her legs around him. Archie groaned as he kissed up her neck, he stopped and pulled away, suddenly realizing where they were. Betty looked at him. “What’s wrong?” she was out of breath from their intense make out session. Archie ran a hand through his hair. “I want this betts, god- I want this so much.. but..” Betty nodded leaning her forehead against his understanding where he was getting at. They were both still in relationships with other people. Archie pecked her lips, but once his touched hers he couldn’t get enough so they started making out again, fiercely. Betty was the one to pull away this time. “You’re right as much as we want this.. so much.” she looked at his lips again forcing herself not to kiss him. “we need to think about jughead and veronica, this isn’t fair to them.” Archie nodded. Reluctantly they both pulled apart and got up. “It’s almost time for school to get out, they’ll be coming down here.” Betty felt bad about hurting them but she didn’t feel bad about kissing Archie. “Are you sure this is what you want?” she asked him. Archie nodded moving in to take the side of her face in his hands. “So bad it hurts.” Betty leaned into his touch, agreeing with him. “This is going to break their hearts.” Archie nodded. “I know but.. I’m tired of being selfless betty, for once I want to be selfish and that means breaking up with veronica and being with you, i wanna be with you, so bad.. god- i-i love you, so much… and i just-“ Betty leaned her forehead against his closing her eyes. “I know.” she whimpered moving in to rest her head on his chest. Archie held her in his arms laying his head on top of hers.As if on queue Jughead and Veronica came down and entered the room, neither of them thought anything of the situation. “Archiekins you look so much better.” Veronica walked over and kissed Archie on the cheek. Archie didn’t wince this time, he knew what he wanted and it wasn’t veronica. “The doctor worked his magic, soon you’ll be well enough to move somewhere else.” Both Archie and Betty’s heads turned at that, confused with what she said. “What do you mean somewhere else V?” Betty asked, curious. Jughead just stood there saying nothing. “Oh, Archie you can’t stay in this dirty bunker forever, i’ve arranged for you to stay at a top secret hideaway spot.”

Archie was getting annoyed, she was making decisions for him and he didn’t like that. Before he could say anything thought Betty did. “I don’t think that’s necessary V, Archie is comfortable here.. Besides I think that is something he should decide on his own, don’t you think?” she turned to look at Jughead annoyed that he hadn’t said anything, usually he loved putting his two sense into everything. “I think it’s a good idea, the farther away from Riverdale Archie is the better.” Betty scoffed. “Riverdale is his home.” Jughead rolled his eyes. “I know that Betty but it’s not safe for him right now, he’s a wanted fugitive.” Veronica nodded, agreeing with Jughead. “This hide out is secluded and miles from here nobody will suspect it.” Before anyone could say anything else Betty’s phone went off. “Mom, it’s not a good-“ Betty’s eyes widened as she realized it wasn’t her mom on the phone, but Mr. Andrews. “Mr. Andrews. Uh- how are you?” Betty froze up, nervous to talk to him knowing that his son is right across from her, his son that escaped from juvie and is now a wanted fugitive. Archie felt his heart ache, he could barely hear his dad on the phone but from what he could hear he could tell he was stressed, and worried. Archie wanted more than nothing to talk to him. Betty looked at Archie, and she knew that keeping him from his father wasn’t right so she handed him the phone. Both Jughead and Veronica lurched up disagreeing with what she was doing. Archie held the phone as tears built up in his eyes, he heard his dad saying hello repeatedly and betty’s name. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before bringing the phone up to his ear. “D-Dad.” he said, his voice cracking. After talking to his father on the phone Fred told him to turn his location on, only Betty and Archie thought that they could trust him but Jughead and Veronica were not so sure. “He’s my dad Veronica, I need to see him.” Betty had her arms crossed, she was so annoyed with them both, it was like Archie had to ask permission to see his own father. Suddenly the door to the bunker opened up and Fred rushed down. The moment he locked eyes with his son he rushed over and took him in his arms. “Thank god.” he held on tight, kissing his head. “I’ve missed you son.” Archie pulled away to look at his dad with tears in his eyes. “I’ve missed you to dad.” Fred looked at Betty, then Veronica and Jughead. “Is this where you’ve been hiding out?” he looked around, impressed with how nicely it was set up. “I escaped.. but I’m sure you already know that from the news.” Fred chuckled to lighten the conversation. “I knew that Betty would have something to do with it, you two too.” he pointed at Jughead and Veronica. “But the question is now.. what are you gonna do son?” Archie looked at Betty, which Fred noticed. Betty spoke up. “Mr. Andrews, archie cannot go back to juvie, they were abusing him there, he was being tortured..all because of Hiram Lodge. Betty found herself becoming angry as she thought about what Archie had to go through while there. “Show him Arch.” Archie knew what she meant, he hesitated before lifting up his shirt to show his father the branded iron mark. Fred lost it. “What did they do to you?! I’m calling your mother she’ll-“ Archie shook his head. “You can’t dad, mom is required by law to turn me in, it’s her job.” Fred looked at his son. “What are you saying son, are you just going to continue to hide out here?” Fred wanted his son home, but he knew that Hiram Lodge wasn’t going to give up until he got what he wanted, and he wanted. Veronica chose this time to speak up. “Actually Mr. Andrews, Archie has another place he can go, it’s far away from river dale, nobody will suspect him there, it’s secluded and safe.” Fred looked at Archie. “You want to leave river dale?” Archie got upset at that. “No! of course not dad, but I-I don’t have a choice in the matter, I have no chance against Hiram Lodge in court again.” Betty frowned and had to force herself from going over to comfort Archie, instead Veronica did it. “Archiekins this is only for a little while, we’ll only play the role of bonnie and clyde until my mother can come up with something to help you in court.” Fred sighed, not liking this at all. “Archie the longer you run the more trouble you’re going to be in, come with me son, trust me.. i will not let them take you back to that place.” Archie looked at his dad, then at betty. He could tell Veronica was trying to get him to look at her so he did. “I trust you dad, completely.. but.. the best option, hell the only option i have is to.. leave river dale.” Fred nodded sadly. “I’m always gonna be here son, when you decide it’s time to come home I’ll be here, Vegas is waiting for you.. come home soon son, this is your home. river dale is your home.” Fred went to hug Archie before making his way out of the bunker. “I’ll arrange for a car to drive us to the hideaway.” Veronica left to go make a call. Jughead looked at Archie sympathetically, then at his girlfriend. “You coming?” Betty looked at Jughead then at Archie. Her heart wanted to stay with him, but was now really the best time to tell him that she was no longer in love with him and wants to be with his best friend. No. It wasn’t. Betty nodded before telling him she’d be right out. Jughead gave Archie a pat on the back before leaving. Once they were alone Betty ran into Archie’s arms and started crying. Archie caught her and held her up holding her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. “I don’t want to go.” she cried. Archie rubbed her back. “I don’t want you to go.” Betty pulled away and kissed him hard, passionately. she put everything into the kiss and Archie kissed her back just as hard and passionately. Pulling away they looked at each other. “I wish you could stay.” she whispered looking down. Archie lifted her chin up to look at him. “Come with me.” he looked in her eyes, he knew that it was a selfish request but he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t want to leave her, he honestly didn’t think he could. Betty bit her lip, thinking about it. “We should have just- i don’t know.” she stomped her foot angrily. This made Archie chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re conflicted.” Betty made a face at him. “I’m not conflicted Archie, I know what I want… wherever you are… I want to be there with you.” Archie kissed her softly. “This is going to make both Veronica and Jughead suspicious.” Betty nodded. “It will, but at this point I don’t care, like you said I’m tired of being selfless.” Archie didn’t think it was possible but he fell even more in love with her in that moment as she said those words. “I appreciate veronica for everything she’s done for me, but her being involved in this it’s only going to fuel her fathers anger more, when she comes back I’m going to tell her I need a break, that it’s over.” Betty’s eyes widened. “If you can do that with V. Then I can with Jughead.” Betty looked at him. “But where are we gonna go?” Archie leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. “You leave that up to me, ok?” Betty nodded. Reluctantly she pulled away and started walking out, she turned to look at Archie. “Wait for me Archie Andrews.” she called to him. Archie looked at her. “Always Betty Cooper.” Betty ran back over and kissed him quickly before running out. Archie touched his lips with a smile. He knew what he had to do. Taking out his phone he called someone. Calling this person was selfish because she would be risking losing her job by helping him run but he had no other choice, and he was done being selfless. “Hey mom.”

Inside fp’s trailer jughead and betty both sat down talking. He knew something was up and called betty out on it. Betty couldn’t deny that he was right, and as much as she loved Archie completely in this moment she did still care about jughead. “I’m sorry Jug, please understand.” Jughead looked at her as if she were crazy. “Understand?! How do you expect me to understand you leaving me for my best friend?” He was angry. Betty felt tears start to build up, she hated hurting him. “I don’t expect you to understand right now, but maybe someday.” Jughead scoffed then rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up.” he replied back coldly. Betty nodded, accepting that this conversation was over and leaving, she had already came to the conclusion that their relationship was over. “Hey Betty?” Jughead called out. Betty looked at him. “I never stood a chance did I?” he asked painfully. Betty let a tear fall. “No that’s not it at all Jug, I did love you, I do love you, just not in the same way anymore.” Jughead nodded. “So now that Archie has decided he wants you fuck Veronica right? Betty looked down. “Goodbye Jughead.” Betty left his trailer and made her way back to the bunker, she didn’t need anything, if she went home her mother would never let her go. The only thing she needed was to be with Archie.

Back at the bunker Archie is waiting for Veronica to get back, he decided to clean up the mess he made while doing so. When he heard her call out to him he turned around. Veronica made her way over to kiss him but he turned his head so she kissed his cheek. This set her off. “Ok what gives Archie, why do you keep pulling away from me?” she asked him. Archie sighed before walking over to sit on the bed. Veronica looked at him at first before going to sit beside him. “Archie what’s going on?” she asked frantically. this was it, it was now or never. “Who were we kidding Veronica, you can’t run away with me- it’s your fathers fault I’m in this mess to begin with.” Archie told her. Veronica looked at him hurt. “And you think it’s mine too?” she asked her voice cracking. Archie shrugged. “He’s your father.” Veronica scoffed. “So that’s it, you’re breaking up with me because of my father? I thought you loved me!” she cried out. Archie sighed, the expression on his face softening. “I will always care about you Veronica.” Standing up she stopped in front of him. “I cheated on you.” she told him coldly. Archie looked up at her. “While you were in juvie, at the quick-easy, reggie kissed me one night and I didn’t push him away.” Archie just sat there with no expression on his face. “We had sex.” She kept going and she probably would have given the details if it weren’t for Archie stopping her. “Enough! It’s over Veronica.” Veronica looked at him hurt. “So what do I do now, I’ve done so much for you Archie Andrews you wouldn’t be out of juvie if it weren’t for me!” she screamed at him, poking his chest. Archie looked at her, dead in the eye. “I wouldn’t have been in juvie if it weren’t for you.” he told her coldly. Veronica cowered back, hurt but didn’t leave. “So what are you gonna do now, stay here? my father is onto you Archie he will find you, why don’t we just go to the hideaway and talk about this later.” she begged with him. Archie looked at her, tired of fighting, tired in general. “It’s over Ronnie.” he looked at her with a softer expression this time. “I’m sorry.” Veronica choked back tears before nodding. “Fine, but if and when you decide you want me back it’ll be too late, i can have any guy in riverdale i want archie andrews.” she spoke smugly. Archie grimaced, not because he was jealous but because he couldn’t believe what he ever saw in her. After this conversation he’s seeing a whole different side of Veronica, a side he didn’t like, at all. “Goodbye Veronica.” Veronica took one last look at Archie before storming out, not looking back.

Archie hadn’t noticed that he nodded off until he heard the door to the bunker opening, he thought it was betty so he spoke up. “I broke up with Veronica.” When the person revealed who they were Archie wasn’t surprised. “So what are you gonna do now son?” Fred Andrews asked as he stood there. Archie hugged his dad again. “Hey dad.” Archie dodged the question, honestly not knowing what he was going to do now. He was starting to regret leaving river dale. “You didn’t answer the question.” Archie groaned before running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know! Okay Dad, I don’t know, I just want this to be over.” he sunk down to the bed defeated. Fred sighed before sitting down next to him. “Your mother called me, she told me that you called and asked if she could help you run away.” Archie nodded. “She said she couldn’t, that it would be too risky and she could lose her job.” Fred sighed. He knew what the outcome would be if he went to his mother, but he wanted to spare his son the heart break. “I just wish for once she’d choose me over her job.” Archie was angry with his mother but he also understood that it was asking a lot. “Your mother can’t help you, but I can.” Archie looked at his father confused. “What do you mean?” Fred took out his phone and showed Archie pictures of a secluded house on the beach. “That is where your mother and I had our honeymoon, and also where we conceived you.” Archie made a disgusted face. “Gross dad.” Fred chuckled. “Your mother owns it son, you can stay there until we get things situated here. I’ve already talked to Hermione, i didn’t tell her I know where you were but as you know everybody knows that you escaped.” Archie nodded. “Dad I don’t think she’s going to be so eager to help me now that I broke up with Veronica.” Fred shrugged. “Hermione and I both agree that the relationship between you two is not healthy, and it’s in both of your best interests that it ends. So she’s willing to help if you guys end it.” Archie was shocked, but also relieved. “Since you already did that, she will help to bring you home, you can count on me son, Hermione and I go way back she cares about you just as I care about Veronica, we just don’t think the two of you together is safe, especially with Hiram in the picture now.” Archie nodded agreeing with him. “She arranged to let you use a private jet to get to your destination, after that you’re on your own. But I am just a phone call away Archie.” Fred put his arm around his son. “I’m gonna bring you home son, it’s just gonna take a little time.” Archie leaned into his dad’s touch. “Now, since you and Veronica broke up are you planning on going alone?” Fred asked, but he knew the answer. Archie shook his head. “No, I’m going with-“ Fred cut him off. “Betty.” Archie looked at him. “How did you know.” Fred shrugged. “I had my suspicions, i always knew that you two would end up together one day.” Archie smiled, thinking about Betty. She’d been gone maybe an hour and he already missed her. Being without her in Juvie was his own personal hell. “Hermione arranged for a driver to drop you off at the jet, betty is waiting for you there.” Archie looked at his dad confused. “How did you-“ Fred smiled. “She’s the reason I’m here Archie, i was outside, just parked and she told me that you two were running away together.” Archie wanted to hear more about his fathers conversation with Betty but he wanted to be with her more so he stood up ready to go. “Wait Archie.” Archie groaned and looked at his father. “She’s not going anywhere, she’s already on the jet, that girl loves you son.” Archie smiled. “And I love her.. more than I ever thought was possible.” Fred smiled. “I’ll tell you about our conversation on the way there.” Archie nodded and walked behind his dad. Fred opened the door to the bunker and out they went.

“She told me that her mother was going to kill me, but little does she know that Alice and I have a history.” At that Archie looked at his father strangely. “What kind of his-“ he stopped short and made a face when he realized what his father meant. “Gross dad.” Fred laughed. “I’ll take care of Alice. You take care of Betty.” Archie nodded. After about 10 minutes of driving they were finally at the jet. Fred looked at his son and pulled him in for a hug. “You stay safe, and please do not repeat history and get her pregnant.” Archie couldn’t help but turn red when his father said that. “Dad!” Fred laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “I love you son.” Archie looked at his dad. “I love you to dad.” Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Once he was out he noticed the jet, it was huge. But he really didn’t care about the size of it, he only wanted to see Betty. Looking back he waved to his father before walking up the steps to the jet. This is it, he thought. He broke up with Veronica and he was sure Betty broke up with Jughead. They could finally be together. Nothing was stopping them.

Betty sat waiting impatiently, after so long she began pacing back and forth. She was worried that Archie might have gotten caught on the way here or he changed his mind about running away with her. Maybe he didn’t break up with Veronica. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head when she heard the door to the jet opening. Betty spun around, her face lit up as she saw him. Her Archie. “Archie!” she ran and jumped into his arms. Archie caught her with a laugh. “Someone is happy to see me.” he teased holding her up. Betty giggled as she turned red. “I was worried, but none of that matters now, because you’re here.” Archie nodded before kissing her softly. “Runaway with me Betty Cooper?” Betty looked into his eyes lovingly. “Anywhere Archie Andrews.”

The flight took a few hours, Archie still had no idea where this place was, he’d only saw pictures. Once they landed he shook betty awake she had fallen asleep in his arms sometime during the flight. “We’re here.” he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear then stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Hi.” she said softly, her voice groggy from sleep. Archie pulled her up into a hug, betty wrapped her legs around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. The flight attendant came out to see the two off the jet, he had been paid quite a lot of money to keep Archie’s whereabouts to himself.

Betty put her feet on the ground and stood beside Archie. The two walked off the jet and up the beach where the house they’d be hiding in will be. “Arch, we’re in Hawaii.” she squealed excitedly. Archie smiled at her, she was so damn cute. “Who knew my mom had this kind of money.” he spoke as they walked up the steps to the house. “I know right, a secluded getaway house on a private beach in Hawaii.” Archie opened the door and let Betty in first. “This was my parents honeymoon house.” he walked over to Betty who was in awe of how big it was. Smirking she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh really?” Archie nodded. Nothing was holding them back from being with each other completely anymore but Archie still wanted it to be special, he assumed that her first time with jughead was special, or at least he hoped it was because betty deserves that. He couldn’t help but get jealous when he thought about Jughead taking her virginity. Betty noticed the change in his face. “What are you thinking about huh?” she nudged his shoulder. Archie looked at her. “You.” he replied slickly. Betty rolled her eyes playfully. “Archie Andrews you are such a charmer.” she flirted with him. Archie tackled her with kisses then started tickling her. “No, Archie, stop it! Archie!” she started laughing hysterically.

After they settled into the house, Archie went down to the kitchen to see what there was to eat, he was starving. When he opened up the fridge he noticed it was packed full of food, same with the freezer and the pantry. His mother must have had someone come over and stock up for him. Archie smiled at the thought.

Betty was upstairs checking out the bathroom, there was a huge jacuzzi tub, and a shower. Walking out of the bathroom she moved toward the master bedroom, it was beautiful. This house was like a dream. Being here with Archie Andrews? This was her dream. She never wanted to leave.

Betty was exploring when she heard the strumming of a guitar. She smiled as she walked toward the sound, there he was sitting on the bay window in the master bedroom singing softly while strumming. Betty walked over to him and sat down on the bed, made herself comfortable and listened. Archie kept stealing glances at her as he played. “I remember the look on your face the first time you heard me play. You looked so proud.” He smiled at the memory. Betty stood up and walked over to him taking the guitar and setting it aside. “Because I was, you’re amazing Archie Andrews.” Archie smiled. “I owe it all to you.” Betty looked at him then laughed sarcastically. Archie was serious though, dead serious. “It’s true. Betty I would be nowhere without you, you are the best thing that ever happen to me.” Betty felt tears build up. “Archie.” she let a tear fall. Archie quickly wiped it away. “Don’t cry betts.” Betty shook her head laughing. “It’s okay, I’m happy crying.” she sniffled. Archie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. “Happy, huh?” he asked teasingly. Betty nodded her head. “Blissfully.” Archie smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.“Then I am too.” Betty giggled and attacked his neck with kisses.

Later that night they both laid in bed together, they hadn’t gone all the way only getting so far as making out. both of them were just enjoying being together.

It had been a few weeks since they got to Hawaii, both of them were taking advantage of the warm weather, they spent hours on the beach having the time of their life. But the best part of it all was they were together, Fred called once, Alice was with him and demanded to speak to her daughter. After fighting with her mother back and forth on the phone for 30 minutes she finally came to terms with the fact Betty wasn’t coming home until Archie could. Other than that one phone call everything had been peaceful, it was like a honeymoon but not really. not yet anyway Archie thought.

Another few days went by when Archie got a call, it was his mother. She told him that there was a trial regarding his escape from prison, Hiram had been set up and admitted that he framed Archie for murder to get back at him for betraying him. With the help of Archie’s mother, Hermione divorced Hiram and she and Fred were seeing each other again. A lot had gone on home in riverdale while Archie and Betty were away. Archie’s mother told him that he could get off with community service if he showed up to the trial. He was nervous about returning to riverdale but knew that they couldn’t stay here forever. So they made a plan to return in a few days.

on their last night in Hawaii betty and archie sat out on the balcony and watched the sunset. Archie knew that the moment was perfect, he wanted to be with betty completely and he just couldn’t wait anymore. He had fallen more and more in love with her each day, every time she smiled or he heard her adorable giggle. he was a goner, betty cooper had his heart. But then again she always did. Betty laid in between his legs resting against his chest as she watched the sunset. it was so beautiful, she almost didn’t want to leave but she knew that it was time to go home. “What are you thinking about?” he asked her kissing her cheek sweetly. Betty shrugged. “You.” she replied cutely. Archie chuckled before kissing her nose than her lips sweetly. The way she looked at him, it made him feel alive. He knew in this moment that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and if they were old enough he would marry her now in a heart beat. “Betty Cooper.” he spoke softly in her ear. “Will you marry me?” Betty’s mouth dropped and tears built up behind her eyes. “Oh little Archie, we’re too young.. ask me when we’re 18 and i’ll say yes.” she repeated the same thing she said to him all those years ago when he asked her. Archie laughed then kissed her. Betty turned around in his arms and kissed him back. The sun had set and it was pitch dark out. The moon was out and there were stars up in the sky, Archie picked Betty up and walked back inside to lay her on the bed gently. Betty looked at him with lust and love in her eyes, mostly love. Archie leaned down to kiss her situating himself in between her legs but careful not to crush her with his heavy weight. Betty kissed him back running her nails down his back, then up his shirt. Both of them pulled away to sit up on their knees, Archie let betty’s hair out of the ponytail it was in and pulled her in for a searing kiss, pushing his tongue in and massaging hers with his own, betty started to pull his shirt up, Archie lifted his arms to make it easier for her. Licking her lips Betty ran her fingers down his abs, and arms. Archie’s breath hitched as he felt her touch him. Just her touch set him on fire, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off. Since they were in such a warm place Betty was only wearing a bikini top and shorts, Archie reached behind to untie her bikini, kissing her neck as he did so. Betty’s mouth dropped as she let out a moan. Once it was off he pulled her close so their bare chests touched, both of them moaned at the feeling drowning it out with a kiss. The two continued to kiss as Archie pulled down her swim shorts, once they were down far enough betty used her legs to kick them off. The only thing between them were Archie’s shorts. Betty ran her nails down his back resulting in a moan from archie, then down his butt, she stopped at the sides of his shorts and pulled them down as far as she could, archie used his feet to kick them off the rest of the way. After all their clothes were removed they continued kissing, when they ran out of air they’d pull away just long enough to catch their breath than start in again, they couldn’t get enough of each other. “Arch.” betty whispered against his lips. Archie was breathing a little heavy due to how steamy the situation was, he was throbbing with need, and he could feel how much she wanted him as well. “Condom?” Archie pulled away to lean over and grab the condom out of the drawer. Betty pulled him back, having missed his touch even if it was only for a moment. Taking the package from him she used her teeth to rip it open. Archie watched with lust filled eyes. Once the condom was on Archie looked into her eyes lovingly, he wanted to make love to her, this would not be just sex, like it was with Veronica. He was going to make love to Betty. “Arch.” Betty whimpered running her foot up his leg. Archie leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers then pulled away to look at her some more. Betty was on fire, and it wasn’t because of their current situation it was because the way archie andrews looked at her set her heart on fire, she didn’t believe such love existed but every time she looked at him she knew it did. Archie situated himself so he was at her entrance. “I love you betty cooper.” Archie meant it with all his heart, and now he was going to show her just how much. Betty smiled through her tear filled eyes. “I love you archie andrews.” she wanted him, she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything or anyone in her life. “Make love to me.” she whispered spreading her legs for him to enter. Archie complied and slowly slid in. Betty’s eyes squeezed shut tight, she wasn’t used to this size, she’d only ever had sex with jughead. Archie went slow, waiting for her to get used to him. He kissed her passionately, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth, betty kissed him back sucking on his tongue, the kissing was almost as passionate as the love making but that soon change when they really get going. Betty pushed up signaling for him to push in further so she could met his thrusts. Archie moaned thrusting in and out at a moderate pace. Betty met his thrusts running her fingers down his back, digging her nails in every time he touched her g spot. Pretty soon they were really going at it rolling around all over the bed, archie put her arms up entertaining their fingers together. Betty leaned her head back so archie could hide his face in the crook of her neck, he did just that leaving soft kisses on her neck. “I don’t ever want this to end.” Betty moaned out wrapping her legs around him. Archie kissed down her neck toward one of her breasts. Betty was breathing heavily, anticipating his next move. Archie took one of her nipples in his mouth, this made Betty moan out loudly. “Oh yes Archie.” her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure once again. Archie moved onto the other nipple which brought out another loud moan from betty. Archie smashed his lips to hers to muffle her moans, only making it more erotic and sensual. Both of them were thrusting their hips up meeting each others thrusts at a speed that worked for them. The faster he would thrust up the more he would hit her g spot, when he stopped she pushed her hips up begging him to keep going. “Archie please.” Archie groaned, he was getting close and he could tell she was too. quickening his pace he hit her g spot pounding into her while she tugged at his hair, scratched down his back and showed him just how amazing it felt. Betty doesn’t remember it feeling this good with Jughead but then again she wasn’t nearly as in love with Jughead as she was with Archie. Betty knew he was close so she met his thrusts eagerly spreading her legs farther apart so he would have more access. Archie used this to his advantage and held her legs apart as he continued. “Betty.” Archie moaned, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Betty cried out as her orgasm hit her, hard. “Archie!” she screamed as he reached his peak with her, resulting in another orgasm from her. Archie kissed her and pulled her close. “you’re everything.” he panted still recovering from their love making. Betty hid her face in his chest to hide the redness in her cheeks. “I want to do it again.” she started kissing his neck, licking and biting it. “and again and again and ag-“ archie cut her off when he rolled them over and started kissing her passionately, he took off the used condom and threw it in the trash before reaching over and grabbing another one, this time opening it himself and quickly putting it on. their night was definitely going to be filled with endless love making. and it was.

the next morning Betty and Archie were on the jet flying back to river dale, ever since the two had made love they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other and ended up making love on the jet, this time with betty on top. “Never thought I would join the mile high club.” she joked as Archie let out a laugh through his moans. the two started kissing again and went another round, and then another one.

“We’re home.” Betty whispered in a sleeping Archie’s ear as they landed. Archie’s eyes opened slowly. “Hi.” he softly spoke his voice raspy due to just waking up. The two of them helped each other get dressed before getting off the jet. Walking down the steps hand in hand they were greeted by a whole bunch of people. Fred, Alice, Mary, and Hermione. Archie kissed the side of Betty’s head before walking toward his parents. Betty went to her mother who immediately embraced her in a tight hug. “Mom, I can’t breathe.” she choked out. Over with Archie and his parents Mary was hugging her son. “I hope you enjoyed the honeymoon house, but not too much.” she teased causing Archie to pull away and hide his face embarrassed. “Mom!” Mary laughed with a smile, so happy to see her son. “Come on son, let’s go home.” Fred said. Archie turned to look for Betty who was in return looking for him. Smiling they walked toward each other, Archie took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “Yeah, let’s go home.” Archie smiled at Betty who in return smiled back.

The trial ruled in Archie’s favor, he was no longer considered a fugitive, and would have to pay for escaping prison by completing community service, but that was nothing compared to what could have happened. Jughead and Veronica weren’t happy at first when they saw Betty and Archie walk down the hallways of school holding hands but eventually they accepted it. Veronica was with Reggie while Jughead hadn’t met that special someone yet but there’s still time.

As for Fred and Hermione they’re still seeing each other, Fred is talking about proposing which freaks Archie out because he doesn’t know how he feels about Veronica, his ex girlfriend being his step sister. Not because he still had feelings for her but because it was just weird. Betty and Jughead were having the same problem except their parents were already engaged, they didn’t like it at first and found it weird that they’d be step siblings but their parents were in love and why would they come between that?

Archie and Betty are as happy and as in love as ever, with just a couple months shy of her 18th birthday Archie had already picked out a ring. With the help of Betty he was able to catch up and start senior year with her and all of his friends.

Their senior year was much different than their last two years, why? because there was no black hood, no obsessive board games, and no Hiram Lodge. It was everything the both of them ever wanted. When graduation rolled around Betty was valedictorian, she gave a moving and emotional speech while Archie performed a goodbye song to high school. The night of their graduation Archie took betty to a special place in his backyard. Climbing up on the very log he did all those years ago he looked down at her. Realizing where they were Betty was overcome with emotion. “I’ll catch you if you fall.” she repeated through her tears. Archie looked at her tears welling up in his eyes as well. “Like, every time?” Betty smiled with a laugh. “Every time.” Stepping down from the log Archie took Betty’s hands in his. leaning down he kissed her hands before getting down on one knee. Betty gasped as the tears that were pooling behind her eyes escaped. “Archie.” she choked out. Archie took out a velvet box and opened it, holding it in front of her he smiled. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?” Betty smiled before nodding her head excitedly. Pulling him up she kissed him. “Yes.” Archie picked her up and started spinning her around excitedly. Betty laughed holding onto him. Archie then realized he still hadn’t put the ring on. Setting her down he took her hand and placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. “look what’s engraved on the inside.” he smiled, his eyes sparkling with tears. Betty brought the ring up to examine it. “BC+AA = 4EVER” Betty read aloud. Archie took her hand and brought her over to the only tree in his yard. going to the back of it he kneeled down. “I, Archibald Andrews am going to marry Elizabeth Cooper someday.” Betty grazed the carving with her fingers. “When did you-“ she looked at the date. “I’ve always loved you betty, from the moment I met you, I carved this as a reminder that I was going to marry you one day.” Betty smiled before carving something of her own. Archie watched her intrigued. Once she was done he smiled at what she wrote. “I, Elizabeth Cooper said yes.” Archie pulled her in for a kiss.

After they were married the two of them went back to that very tree and carved. “I, Elizabeth Andrews married Archie Andrews today.” with the date, archie carved the same except with his name.

And so to clarify Betty and Archie were indeed endgame.

The end.


End file.
